Amusement Parks Amuse You
by Destielixer
Summary: Off from their duties and with Sam away with Ruby, Dean decides to take Castiel to an amusement park. At the amusement park, Castiel discovers the joys of an amusement park and the company of his beloved bonded, Dean. Destiel. male X male. ONESHOT.


**AN: Hey everyone in celebration of me and my friend's good results for our exams, i decided to post this new story up. It is my first Destiel fic, so please be easy on me. I thought of this idea one day out of the blue. Most of the stuff is completely made up, the rides especially. I do hope that it will be a very good story. Please do review after reading, i love listening to what my readers have to say. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Dean and Cas. If i did...well let's not talk about that. Anyway, this is 100% fanmade plot and ideas all belong to me :)******

* * *

_Amusement Parks Amuse You _

"Finally a day off from all the demon hunting and those son of a bitch angels hunting us, no offence Cas," Dean said as he pulled up into the parking lot at the amusement park, killing the engine and putting the keys into his pocket as he climbed out of his car.

"Where are we Dean?" Castiel asked looking to the other, his beloved bonded.

"Where does this look like to you Cas? It's an amusement park, please tell me you've at least seen one before?" Dean asked as he fished the tickets out of his jeans pocket. Since Sam had been busy with Ruby again, leaving him alone with the angel with two tickets to the amusement park.

Dean decided that maybe it would be best to bring the angel along, after all how many angels actually visited an amusement park? What's more he rarely had time to spend with his angel as he'd like to think, since Cas had saved him from Hell, he'd taken a little liking to him. Castiel was different from the other sons of bitches.

"I have seen a few, yes. But I have never been to one before. What does it do?" he asked.

Dean raised a brow at the other, "It's an amusement park it amuses you?" he said to Castiel as he led the angel through the gates, the person at the ticketing counter telling them to have a good time.

Castiel looked around the place, he still couldn't understand the nature of this place and its purpose to amuse the human society. In fact he had no clue as to why Dean would bring him here but he was happy to follow anywhere Dean went to really. He would go to the deepest pits for this human, his human.

"I do not see how this place can amuse anyone. What must we do?" Castiel asked, turning to Dean for direction. Dean always knew what to do.

"Well first of, we can go on that roller coaster," Dean said pointing to the 'Death Coaster'

"Death Coaster? What does it do? Are we going to die?" Castiel asked following after the other towards the ride, all the while keeping his eyes trained on the little carriage that was moving at breakneck speed over dips and curves that reached high into the sky. There were people screaming as the cabin that looked like a dragon rode around a loop now, then it rose high up into the sky on a curve before stopping right at the top, teetering on the edge and dropping back down. His insides were turning to mush now as he

"I don't think so. You're an angel anyway. Come on," Dean said grabbing his arm and pulling him over to join the queue. It wasn't long before they were strapped into the seats side by side, right in the front row.

"Dean…I don't think this is a good idea," Cas murmured as he watched the people from the previous batch getting out of the line, tipsy and pale.

"I'm not letting you back out on this Cas and you're not to disappear halfway through the ride you hear? That guy over there," Dean said pointing to the man that was checking if their safety belts were securely fastened, "he will freak if you suddenly disappear alright? So just…stay calm. It'll be over soon," Dean said, clearly Castiel hadn't even ridden on a roller coaster before and this would be his first time, "If you feel afraid just, grab my hand if you want to okay? You'll do fine," he reassured as the ride began to move off.

Almost immediately, Castiel reached to grasp for Dean's hand seeing the other give him a rather devilish grin. Castiel tried to focus on just Dean alone, feeling as the carriage slowly rose to the top of the first drop. His heart in his mouth as he closed his eyes at the sheer drop beneath him, then they were falling ever so fast, Dean cheering and screaming beside him as he gripped tight to his hand.

"C'mon Cas, you gotta love it, just try cheering it helps," Dean said squeezing his hand warmly as they approached the loop. This time Cas followed suit howling into the wind along with Dean as they got spun upside down twice in a row before coming back to the start.

Dean was laughing as he jumped out of the cabin, Castiel stood on wobbly legs, leaning heavily on the other as Dean led him away from the ride, his insides were still churning from it but he felt refreshed.

"See that wasn't so bad was it? Are you feeling okay? No signs of puking or anything?" Dean asked keeping a hand on the angel's shoulder still as he watched Castiel get down from the high of the coaster.

"I'm fine. But let's never do that again Dean. I cannot see why people will be amused at putting themselves in such rides."

Dean laughed as he led Castiel along, the angel was such a refreshing sight to behold, cheeks still paled from the ride. He would try anything just for him and do anything to help him.

As they are walking away from the roller coaster now, Castiel spots the Tunnel of Love, "Dean, the tunnel of love? What is it about?"

"Oh that, it's…where couples go to…" Dean says watching Castiel's reaction.

"Couples? I must check to see if God's people are doing well procreating then, come," Castiel said leading them over to the queue.

"What? No. Cas we cannot go in there. I am not going in there," Dean said as Castiel just walked on ahead, he sighed this was going to be so awkward two men riding into the tunnel of love together to check if God's people were procreating. Right. But he didn't really mind it…because it would be dark and Castiel would be there.

They waited in line now, Dean with his arms crossed over his chest, watching over Castiel as the line slowly progressed. When they were finally getting into the little boat that would take them into the tunnel, Dean was beginning to get just a little excited. The reason why though he'd chose not to think about so soon as their little craft got pulled into the dark tunnel.

It was pitch black in the tunnel and there was nothing but soft romantic tunes that echoed off the walls. That along with the sounds of soft moans and groans accompanied by the sound of people smooching in the dark was enough to make Dean shift in his seat, uncomfortable at the sounds that reached his ears. It was like him watching a porn movie all over again and getting turned on.

Castiel noticed his human's restlessness and the apparent unease, "Dean are you alright?" he asked, reaching to rest his hand on Dean's leg, not knowing the consequences of that.

"No I am not alright, this tunnel of love thing isn't alright," he said, trying to ignore Cas' hand on his leg as he drew in deep breaths as he tried to calm the overwhelming lust that was building inside him. He wasn't surprised that the lust formed out of his desire for the angel.

"Are you uncomfortable with the dark, Dean?" Castiel asked, moving just a little closer to the other.

"No."

"Then what is it Dean?"

"You."

"What about me?" Castiel asked, seeing Dean turn to him now.

"Damn, of all things," Dean whispered, shaking his head, he let his hand drape around Castiel's shoulder, drawing the smaller male closer to him, "One thing you should know Cas, is that dark rides like this…are meant for people to do naughty things and right now…" Dean whispered, his lips trailing lightly over the angel's earlobe, "I want to do bad things to you."

The angel felt a shiver course through his body at the sound of Dean's low voice in his ear and the hot breath that warmed his ear as Dean spoke. He felt the other now, shifting so that they were now face to face, and in the little light that penetrated the tunnel, Cas could see the lust in Dean's eyes, his breath feathering his lips. Castiel's mouth went dry, his tongue flicking out over his lips.

Dean pressed his lips to the angel's gentle pressure as he let his hands, hold Cas close. He slowly felt the other warm to him, lips responding back to him as they parted beneath his own, letting his tongue penetrate the other's mouth. Castiel pressed to him, his hands snaking around him and pulling him closer, Dean liked the way Cas' mouth was so hot and wet, his tongue, stroking against his as he became bolder.

Castiel felt like he was dying, his body was so hot, and Dean's lips, they were making him forget to breathe, he pulled back now, lips swollen, panting, a tight heat in his pants as his groin was aching and he needed something. He didn't know what but he needed something to quell the fire that was burning hot inside him.

"Dean am I going to die?" he asked, looking to the other.

"Die? No, are you feeling hot?" Dean said with a smirk, "That was only just a kiss Cas, you're an angel I thought you could take more," he teased, pulling back now as the ride neared it's end. Dean stepped out of the craft reaching a hand out to Castiel who took it and pulled himself up onto the pier, his cheeks were a beautiful shade of red and all this just from kissing.

"Come on Cas I've got another place you might want to see," Dean said walking on ahead as the angel followed behind him.

Whatever it was Dean had done to him back in the tunnel of love, Castiel wanted it and he wanted it so much. He wanted Dean's lips on his again, his strong arms cradling him close as they kissed. The angel brought a hand to his lips, fingers running over them lightly as he remembered the pressure of Dean's lips on his and his own eagerness to kiss back. Castiel also realized that that had been his first kiss.

Castiel looked up the new attraction that Dean had brought him to it was called the 'House of Wonders'. It looked like an ordinary house on the outside, Dean led him up to the front door, the person in charge staring at him for a moment longer before he let them in.

The inside of the house was lit only by red lights, and the corridors were carpeted and empty. He kept close to Dean now not feeling very comfortable in this place at all. The headed to the counter that was inside and Castiel watched as Dean took a key from the cupboard of assorted keys there.

"You have two hours of wonder to spend in the Emperor's Room, please enjoy," came the automated answer as the door to the cupboard were manually shut once more, "Please proceed to your right and head down the corridor," the automated voice said again.

"Sweet," Dean said as they were led down out of the red lit room down a cobblestone corridor at the end of which stood a room, "I never thought those silly vacation brochures would be right, but here we are in the House of Wonders."

Castiel cocked his head to the side, what was this place even supposed to be? He watched as Dean unlocked the doors to the room and he got his first glimpse of the room inside. It was richly furnished to fit an emperor. Thus the name Emperor's room…he guessed. But he realized that the room looked more like a bedroom.

"Dean what is this place?" Castiel asked watching as Dean hung up his jacket after closing the doors to the room.

"This is the Emperor's room in the House of Wonders, Castiel. The best room in the game," Dean said with a smirk on his face and his arms spread out wide in an arc.

"I know that Dean…but why are we here? And what is this game about? Is it a ride or what?" Castiel asked looking around, he trailed his fingers over the carved wooden posts of the four posted bed. The intricate pattern distracting him making him prey to Dean's advances.

"Why do you think?" Dean asked, pushing the angel back into the post now as he turned him to face him. Castiel's blue eyes widened as they looked to him, all innocence and pure curiosity. "I'm going to finish what we started in the tunnel of love," he growled into the angel's ear.

Castiel's breath left him in a whoosh as Dean pushed him into the bed, straddling him as he leaned in once more, locking them in a heated kiss again. This time, Castiel let his tongue slide over the curve of Dean's lips, slipping into the man's mouth, his hands gently raking through Dean's light brown hair. He felt Dean's hands, gently lift him up, pushing off his trench coat, tossing it aside and working now on the tie that he wore.

"Dean," he rasped, watching those green eyes stare back at him, with obvious need, "Dean it hurts," he whispers, moving his hips slightly, accidentally pressing into Dean's body, causing his pleasure to skyrocket as he rocked his hips again, pressing himself into Dean, the pressure causing a moan to leave his lips as he began to grind himself into Dean.

Dean smirked, letting his lips kiss a path down Castiel's neck, sucking on the other's skin, his tongue slowly trailing over the other's Adam's apple, sucking gently on it and causing the angel beneath him to moan again.

"Dean, help me please…" Castiel whispered his face burying into Dean's neck as he felt his loins on fire, he was hard and he wanted that friction that he got when he ground his hips into Dean's.

Dean smirked against Castiel's pulse, he knew the angel was excited and erected. He let his hand slide between their bodies as he unbuttoned the dress shirt the angel wore, slowly gripping the hard lump that had formed on the front of Castiel's pants he massaged it gently feeling Cas buck up into him.

"This," Dean emphasized with a rough squeeze on the angel's erection, "is called an erection Cas or didn't your father teach you?"

Castiel moaned, his hand gripping to the mark that he had made on Dean's left arm, "I-It feels g-good, Dean rub me harder," he whispered as Dean pulled off his shirt now, leaving him only with his pants.

Dean shifted Castiel further up the bed, the angel's pupils blown back with lust, looking to him, waiting in anticipation. He liked to think that he was the demon that would pollute this innocent angel, his angel. He smoothed his hands down Castiel's torso and now lowered himself between the other's legs, kissing and suckling on his skin above the waistline of his pants.

Castiel's hands grasped at Dean's shirt, pulling it over the other man's head and tossing it aside as Dean's mouth returned to branding his skin. He moans now feeling Dean's lips close down on his clothed hardness – erection, as Dean had taught him, his mouth slowly eating at him, Dean's green eyes flicked to his and he smirks.

"Dean, take me…" Castiel moans lifting his hips.

"Gladly," he growled, unzipping the angel's pants and pulling it down, boxers and all, tossing it to the side. He returned his lips to Castiel's though, kissing the angel hard, the other's hands in his hair, twisting his head to get at a better angle, their lips mashed together, tongues thrusting together. He felt Castiel wrap his legs around his waist, locking them behind his back, those slender hips rocking into his.

"Fuck it Cas, you make me hard," he growled, gently pulling away from the angel who made a little whine in protest at the warmth lost. Dean quickly took off his jeans before crawling back into bed. He saw Castiel's blue eyes raking over his body and he smirked, kissing Cas on the lips, "Like what you see angel?" he whispered seeing Cas blush.

"I must say it truly affects my body, in a good way," Castiel murmured now as Dean smiled, reaching into one of the drawers of the bedside table, coming back with assorted things, handcuffs, ropes, chains and a tube of gel.

"I don't think I'll want to scare you with all this right now," Dean muttered putting the rest back keeping only the bottle of lube, "Turn around Cas," he said watching as his angel obliged, turning to give him his ass.

Castiel gasped his body spasming when he felt Dean's hand on his butt, gently rubbing circles, then he felt Dean's warm body pressing into him, he could feel Dean's erection hard against his ass as the man ground his hips into him. Cas responded likewise, grinding back into Dean, hearing his bonded groaning in his ear. There was the open and close of a bottle cap and Castiel saw the bottle of gel land beside him.

Dean coated his fingers with the cool gel and spreading the angel's ass, he prodded his fingers against the tight nether entrance that sent the angel into a shivering moaning mass. Slowly, Cas' body sucked his finger in and he swirled his finger around at first, the angel beneath him crying out in pleasure, clutching to the bed.

"Oh! Dean!," Castiel cried, his body twisting against Dean's finger as he was stretched open. His chest heaved as Dean slowly pushed in another finger to join the first, both gently curling and stroking his insides, it hurt but then again there was that wonderful tingling in his body his cock growing hard again, "M-more, Dean, I need more, I want more," the words left his mouth in a plea and he felt Dean add a third and then a fourth finger into him, stretching him wide.

The feeling of being penetrated was fascinating and Castiel was thrusting his ass back on Dean's hand, Dean had hold of his left shoulder, urging him on as he thrusted his fingers into the angel's ass. The breathy moans and groans filling the room as his dear angel was stretched out.

"Dean! I think…I'm going to explode," Castiel moaned feeling a tightening in his balls, a tingling in his cock, he reached a hand to touch himself out of curiosity, the gentle stroking nature of his hand and Dean's thrusting fingers, soon made him explode and he felt hot sticky wetness coat his hand and his torso, his breath still coming fast in pants.

Dean smirked, as he grasped Castiel's hand smoothing the wet cum off of it and coating his own erection in it. He got behind Cas, positioning himself at the other's stretched entrance and then pushed himself in, the tip of his head fitting into the warm wet tightness. Beneath him, Castiel awakened again at the feeling, a soft whimper escaping his lips, those slender hips wiggling back now, away from him.

"Hey, hey relax Cas, relax. It'll be fine I know it hurts," Dean whispered, his hand snaking around Castiel's body, pulling the angel's back to him as the other rested over Castiel's hand on the bed, their fingers twining together.

Castiel's breaths came fast again as Dean's fingers rolled his nipple around, teasing the swollen bud, making him moan now as he, spurred on by his need began to stroke his cock. Slowly Cas felt as Dean filled him inch by inch, it seemed forever until he finally stopped, fully sheathed inside him, hot and throbbing. It felt good, so good to be filled up like that and Castiel knew that his bonded was allowing him to adjust to the fullness, treating him with such care.

Dean's breathing was ragged as he clutched Castiel's body to him, lips making his mark on the angel's slender neck, the little purplish bruises forming quickly on the pale skin. He gently rocked his hips against Castiel's the pleasured sigh telling him to continue. Dean had never felt such tightness before so much better than any woman's and there was so much emotion between them, that it felt so right, it wasn't just a casual fling, it was more than that, they were bonded and Dean could feel the love in those cries of Cas' as he slowly built up his pace, thrusting harder and faster into the angel.

As if feeling Dean thrusting into him wasn't good enough, he was shocked when he felt a sudden even greater burst of pleasure when Dean's cock brushed a spot within him, "D-Dean, there. Again!" he cried, his hand curling into a fist beneath Dean's palm. He saw stars again when Dean thrust back into him at the exact same spot, a bursting bright whiteness behind his eyelids as Dean now angled his thrusts into that one pleasurable spot.

"Castiel, I want you to call my name when you cum," Dean growled, his thrusts now desperate and a little violent as he neared his release, he could tell Cas was too for the other was reduced into a whimpering mass, trembling as he tried to hold on to his last strands of sanity before he was pushed over the edge. They came one after another, Castiel first as he called Dean's name, followed by Dean who groaned into his name into the angel's ear.

"Fuck dammit Cas," he whispered, pulling the angel to him now as they spooned on the bed, both men covered in perspiration and their own cum, "I swear to God, I love you," he said, draping his leg over the angel's body, trapping him there as he gave feather light kisses to the angel's smooth skin.

Castiel let out a small laugh, ticklish at the tender ministrations, "You shouldn't swear Dean. But, yes, I Love you too and I think I can understand why people like amusement parks now. We should come back here again sometime."

_-FIN-_

* * *

**AN: Well there it is :) I really enjoyed typing this oneshot :) I might write more Destiel fics in the future...but i think i'll stop here for now. Thanks for reading! Do tell me what you liked about it :)**


End file.
